Vartari
by Zuki Fettel
Summary: Los hermanos Odinson (Thor 18 y Loki 16) planean huir una semana luego de ganar una guerra. Esta huída hará que quizá se conozcan y acepten más allá de lo que ellos esperaban. El incesto está prohibido y por ello tienen que esconder su amor. Pero esconder algo lógico al padre de todo puede traer consecuencias... quizá hasta mortales incluso para sus propios hijos.
1. Victoria, plan improvisado

_**Hola nenas/es; **_

_**Espero sinceramente que este Fic sea de su agrado ya que es la primera vez que escribo un Fic basado en comic (o película), espero que sea entendible, no tenga errores ortográficos tan terribles y por supuesto…sea digerible.**_

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, los nombres y virtudes (del rayo y engaño) son propiedades de la mitología nórdica y sus respectivas apariencias y vidas de…Marvel, para hacerlo más corto n-n! **_

_**7**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Victoria, plan improvisado**_

_**.**_

Después de una horrible, sangrienta y agotadora batalla contra un reino que planeaba inútilmente conquistar Asgard, Loki y Thor volvían al castillo en sus respectivos caballos, apurados y extasiados por la post adrenalina que provocó la dura batalla ganada. Thor defendió con su fortaleza física, con valentía, honor y por supuesto con Mjöllnir, mientras que Loki defendió el orgullo de Asgard con lo mejor de su magia, engaños y fuerza física (hey, lo que podía). Ambos príncipes con honor defendieron el poderío de Asgard.

Los caballos a pesar de su cansancio en batalla, llevaban erguidos en su montura a un par de hermanos orgullosos que, a pesar de venir con sus ropas sucias y sus cuerpos cansados y golpeados, festejaban su triunfo y los Asgardianos lo festejaban también, dándole gritos de ánimo y proclamando en alto los nombres de los príncipes. Odín los miraba orgulloso desde el trono de oro acomodado fuera de la puerta principal del castillo junto a Frigga, su esposa, sentada a su izquierda en un trono más pequeño pero igualmente tallado de oro. Ella los saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo por lo bajo su mano derecha. Los ejércitos marchaban detrás de los Odinson con paso fuerte y seguro, muchas habían sido las bajas… pero igualmente para el reino atacante fueron muchas más. Cuando llegaron hasta las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, Thor se bajo de su caballo blanco y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de mármol para llegar donde sus padres, los gritos y alboroto producido por los Asgardianos iba en descenso pero no se vería terminar hasta mucho después, el mayor de los Odinson al ver que el menor no se había bajado de su caballo azabache, volteó.

-Vamos, Loki… tú también ayudaste en la batalla- Dijo Thor a su hermano que lo miro algo sorprendido, él no pensó en ningún momento en subir y recibir los honores de esta victoria, no era el mayor asique él suponía que no era su responsabilidad.

-Hermano, estoy seguro de que es preferible que tú, como el mayor, recibas el triunfo.- Y sonrió levemente casi ocultando la obviedad de la situación. Thor bajó las pocas escaleras que había subido y se acercó al caballo de Loki, con rostro serio y pensativo le estiro la mano, para ayudarle a bajar.

-Te dije, Loki…- Dijo el rubio con voz casi de mando, pero con un deje de hermandad – que tú también ayudaste en la batalla, no me hagas volver a repetirlo- Sonrió, Loki bufó casi avergonzado pero siempre disimulando conun manto de seriedad, rodo los ojos y le dio la mano, Thor sonrió con esa sonrisa que ponemos cuando haremos una maldad y lo jalo hacia él, haciendo que Loki cayera del caballo, Thor lo afirmo por la cintura y lo levantó.

-Ya, Thor… suéltame, si quieres avergonzarme ya lo lograste- se soltó del agarre de Thor y se arregló su ropa oliva con rapidez, al parecer a su hermano le encantaba hacerlo caer en ridículo o hacerlo enojar.

-Entonces, vamos… no seas un amargado y antisocial, si te pido que me acompañes es porque es importante para mí y tú eres mi hermano y quiero compartir esto contigo- Thor le clavó sus azules directamente a los verdes del menor, que luego de un momento desvió la mirada.

Se escuchó una tos, como si estuvieran aclarándose la garganta desde lo alto, ambos hermanos miraron hacia arriba casi con cara de idiotas, un Odín bastante serio les miraba, habían olvidado el hecho de que había mucha gente y tenía alguien que recibir los honores, Frigga sonreía, entendía las intenciones de su hijo mayor en querer que ambos compartieran los honores, así les había criado, con esos valores… ambos por igual, aunque Odín se dedicara notoriamente más al mayor. Thor comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, Loki suspiro derrotado, se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano hasta llegar al trono de Odín. El padre de todo se levantó por fin de su asiento, abrió las manos de par en par y abrazó a sus hijos con una sonrisa. Thor sonreía y Loki se sentía algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado al cariño de su padre. Se padre de todo separó de ambos.

-Asgard está orgulloso de ustedes y su ejército, ustedes supieron mantener el nombre de Asgard en alto. Hijos, me siento orgulloso, reciban esta victoria con honor y gloria…Thor, Loki. Porque se la merecen- El padre de todos los volvió a abrazar, para luego gritar a viva voz -¡Que comiencen las celebraciones!

Gritos de felicidad sonaron por doquier, tanto de los ejércitos como de los Asgardianos que se comenzaron a preparar casi de inmediato para disfrutar de la victoria recién consevida, los ejércitos poco a poco fueron rompiendo filas y se unieron a la fiesta, las festividades comenzarían en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Thor se excusó con sus padres y tomó a Loki del brazo y se lo llevó con él, dejando la fiesta de lado.

Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta un lugar lejano del bullicio de la gente festejando, entre dos estatuas doradas de muy antiguos ancestros. Thor empujó al menor hasta una de las estatuas y le atrapó poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cara, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

Loki levantó una ceja, casi arrogante.

-Thor, a que viene el hecho de tener de acorralarme para hablar conmigo- Loki separó las manos de su hermano porque esa posición lo ponía algo nervioso, Thor sonrió.

-Vámonos Loki…-Dijo el mayor, con tono serio, como quien dice hola.

-¿¡Qué!?- La voz de Loki casi se quiebra por la impresión, sus ojos verdes se habían abierto como platos..

Thor cayó en la cuenta, tal vez lo había dicho de mala forma, poco entendible… aunque de poco entendible nada, ¿creen ustedes que tal vez muy directa?.

-…Digo-Se aclaró la garganta y se separó un poco del ojiverde, se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la rascó mientras añadía- vámonos unos días de viaje, como…- dejó caer su mano, al parecer no se hacía entender muy bien-… como cuando nos perdíamos de niños, la batalla me dejo algo estresado y quiero aclarar la mente de ciertas cosas.

Aunque esas "ciertas cosas" Thor las tenía más que claras, no perdía nada con intentar. Loki sólo volvió a levantar una ceja

-¿Irnos…así, sin más? –El menor no creía lo que su hermano le pedía, la últimame vez que lo hicieron él le pidió a su hermano que le acompañara porque le daba miedo ir solo, eso sería algo que Thor nunca sabría…tal vez-¿Y por qué conmigo?-Dijo finalmente.

Thor movió la cabeza, pensando una buena razón para su petición y no encontró una buena excusa, más que la verdad la soltó con calma.

-Porque eres mi hermano y te quiero…-Rápidamente añadió- Y te tengo la suficiente confianza como para salir contigo a solas durante días y sin necesidad de avisar, me la debes… cuando tú me lo pediste yo acepté.

Loki suspiro y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Thor la correspondió de la misma forma. En la cabeza del pelinegro se azomó la pequeña esperanza que no recordaría el detalle de quien le pidió huir a quien.

-A la noche, lleva unas cosas como para comer y vestir… será igual que en la infancia-Dijo Loki ahora con la sonrisa marcada en la cara, se había rendido, a Thor se le iluminó el rostro y sus ojos color océano reflejaban la absoluta y más sincera felicidad.

-Como digas, hermano… entonces te espero en la puerta trasera a la noche –Thor lo decía entusiasmado, quería mucho a su hermano, tanto que a veces se asustaba de verlo de otra manera, casi carnal para no decir que completamente carnal.

-Hecho…- Dijo el menor como sin darle importancia, se separó de su hermano y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bullicio, alejándose de las estatuas.

El cuerpo de Loki era delgado y fino, completamente distinto al de Thor, con músculos marcados, más alto que el menor y por ello mismo, más protector para con él. El rubio le veía caminar a la fiesta, con ojos de lobo hambriento. Cuando se dio cuenta, negó varias veces con la cabeza y volvió a la fiesta, mostrando un rostro sonriente, supuestamente a causa de la victoria y no la futura huida que tendría con Loki.

* * *

_**Zuki:**_

_**Tomatazos, golpes por no haber sabido utilizar a sus amados personajes, dudas o demás… Review **_


	2. Huida, ya no es un yo es un nosotros

**Saludos especiales a:**

**Cail.**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Graygay**

_**Muchas gracias por leer y proseguir con el segundo capítulo. Sus reviews le hacen bien la Show**_

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, los nombres y virtudes (del rayo y engaño) son propiedades de la mitología nórdica y sus respectivas apariencias y vidas de…Marvel, para hacerlo más corto n-n! **_

_**Chapter 2: Huida, ya no es un "yo" es un "nosotros".**_

Después de tanta fiesta y jarana, la juerga había acabado por fin. Odín y Frigga habían ido a dormir, los Asgardianos habían desocupado los jardines y calles de Asgard. El cielo era un manto negro iluminado por la luna llena y las millones de estrellas que los humanos vieron antaño y que ahora matarían por ver otra vez. En su habitación estaba Loki vestido completamente de negro, contaba con un bolso del mismo color que su ropa, sus zapatos hacían juego con la noche, sólo el color leche de su piel y sus ojos pasto fresco lo acusarían entre la noche. Estaba acostado bajo las mantas mirando al techo, pensativo, no le iba a costar tanto huir ¿Pero por qué pensaba tanto en ello?, Notó que las llamas que iluminaban el gran patio desde su ventana comenzaban a ser apagadas. Era hora de actuar.

Se levantó de un tirón y utilizó magia para crear a 'un Loki' acostado en la cama durmiendo, aprovecho de crear la réplica de su hermano delante de él, sonrio al notar que sus habilidades crecían más de lo que esperaba, en la anterior huída había utilizado el mismo truco pero en vez de ser ellos parecían personas antropomorfas, de todos modos sirvieron para rellenar las camas.

-Bien, Thor…- Dijo a tono de orden-Ve al cuarto del lado después de contar hasta cien ¿Entendido?

La marioneta de su hermano sólo asintió, entonces tomó su bolso y entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto, cuando no vio a nadie se echó a correr. La marioneta del mayor comenzó a contar en voz baja.

Se escondió entre las dos estatuas de sus antepasados, miraba de cuando en vez la salida que estaba cercana a ellas, que aún estaba con guardias. Se estaba haciendo tarde, Loki esperó que la marioneta supiera contar hasta cien, sólo se preocupó de hacerla pero dejó rápidamente de lado ese pensamiento. Sonrió divertido, como cuando uno sonríe cuando está a punto de realizar una travesura, como buen dios del engaño y travesura adolescente utilizó la magia que bien sabia manipular para crear a un polizón que comenzó hacer ruido entre los arbustos del jardín, los guardias fueron casi de inmediato a perseguir al polizón cuando lo notaron, Loki rió en silencio de buena gana, se veía como cuando pones en silencio la televisión en medio de una plática chistosa, los guardias se veían algo tontos tratando de atrapar a un polizón que caminaba como zombie.

Thor aún no salía de su habitación, estaba nervioso y no tenía ni idea del porqué, no era tan difícil huir del castillo, si de niños huyeron tan fácil a los bosques del reino sería pan comido desaparecer por unos días ahora, solamente serían unos días… ¿no? No avisaban porque el sabor a la libertad es más exquisito, más palpable cuando no se avisa que se quiere ser libre y se logra. Se asomó a la ventana y sonrió al ver en lontananza a su hermano menor hablando con el portero ¿hablando con el portero?. Se aterró al sentir el pomo de la puerta abrirse de pronto, se volteó asustado y se lanzó a la cama hasta cubrirse la nariz con las sábanas por si era su madre, mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a sí mismo mirándolo, miró extrañado a su marioneta y luego comprendió.

-Loki…-Sonrió el rubio entretenido, saliéndose de su cama.

Tomó a su doble por los hombros y lo guió a la cama para darle instrucciones.

-Duérmete- Y eso fue lo único que dijo para luego salir de un salto por la ventana de su habitación para correr hasta la puerta trasera del castillo ubicada detrás de los establos, donde se encontraba su hermano muy cerca del portero. Corría escondiéndose, al igual que Loki, Thor estaba vestido de negro más con la desventaja de su cabello rubio. En el jardín se encontró de pronto con una especie de zombie que se escondía y luego corría siendo perseguido por dos guardias, casi carcajea sino se hubiera tapado la boca.

-Creo que a Loki le gusto el hacer personitas- Recordó que estaba huyendo y se lanzó a correr otra vez por los jardines para llegar a los establos. Cuando llegó los rodeo para llegar a la puerta trasera.

Encontró a Loki justamente en la puerta trasera, el hermano menor había dormido al guardia de turno. Thor sonrió, su hermano esta noche le estaba demostrando que era más inteligente de lo que pensó, él pensando en su habitación quizá que cosa y el pelinegro solamente se había acercado al portero para dormirlo. Loki escuchó las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba, volteó rápidamente y con ambas manos lanzó trozos de hielo filudos, casi como puntas de flechas al intruso. Thor esquivó mientras susurraba quejándose con cara anonadada.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo, me quieres matar?!- se acercó lentamente a su hermano menor, que sonreía nervioso de casi haber atravesado a su hermano pero a la vez confiado.

-Ah, eras tú…eso quiere decir que mi marioneta fue a tu habitación- Dijo tranquilo, casi altanero, se excuso de su atentado con un simple-Sabía que si eras tú lo esquivarías…-

Thor sacó la mano en su pecho como señal de espanto y de venganza le dio un leve empujón ya sonriendo. Cierto, cualquier otro que no conociera bien a Loki hubiera muerto. Le quitaron la llave de la cintura al portero y abrieron la puerta con sigilo y salieron del castillo a pie, sin sus queridos caballos, caminando, como cuando eran niños.

La noche abrazaba todo con su mejor vestido de gala, Asgard nocturno era aún más hermoso que el diurno, el silencio llegaba a ser un exquisito brebaje justo para dos, para dos príncipes Asgardianos. El hermano mayor no recordaba cómo se veía el reino de noche, se dedicó tanto tiempo a entrenar para ser un buen sucesor al trono que había olvidado cómo era Asgard de noche fuera del castillo y a Loki le pasaba algo similar, se dedicó tanto a estudiar su magia para recibir un poco más de atención por parte de su padre que había olvidado el recuerdo de infancia nocturno. Ambos hermanos caminaban a la par, sintiendo como la presión de la batalla pasada y las preocupaciones del reino, los entrenamientos físicos y mentales desaparecían, el mayor le tomó la mano del menor de improvisto, Loki le miro extrañado. Thor le sonrió sincero.

-Sigues igual de miedoso, como cuando niños- dijo divertido. Loki levantó una ceja, estaba a punto de soltarle la mano pero el rubio no lo dejó.

-No, no soy un cobarde…- Gruño el azabache-… sólo que tú jamás piensas bien en lo que haces –Trató de defenderse.

Thor lo miro curioso, acercó un poco su rostro al de su hermano, observando.

-¿Qué hice ahora, hermano…- Dijo como regañado, sin apartar la cabeza de la cercanía de Loki–…acaso tomarte de la mano está mal?

-N…no es eso- ¿Por qué estaba poniéndose nervioso? Cuando niños siempre se tomaban de las manos, pero ahora este toque de manos se sentía diferente, cálido, sutil, más conectados, definitivamente es diferente, no de hermanos…dudaba. Silencio. Silencio incómodo. Bajo la mirada y añadió al fin –…es que he perdido la costumbre.

El rubio rió abiertamente, mirando el cielo, Loki se sentía idiota…pero era verdad, había olvidado las caminatas con Thor, cuando el tiempo no era de celos, cuando ambos hermanos estaban a la misma posición para con Odín, ambos eran tratados con el mismo amor por parte del padre de todo. Decidió no soltar la mano de Thor, pero no lo miraba, guardo silencio y se dedicó a sentir, sentir todo, sentir la lejanía de todos y disfrutar la calidez de la mano de su hermano, aún faltaba mucho para preocuparse de las cosas futuras, eran jóvenes, Loki con dieciséis años y Thor con dieciocho, faltaba tiempo aún para comenzar a preocuparse. De tanto rato de caminar finalmente llegaron al bosque, al mismo bosque que ellos habían ido en la infancia, Loki sonrió, estaba exactamente igual que hace ocho años. El paraje era lo suficientemente abierto para ser iluminado por la luna y perfecto para que ellos pudieran reconocer el claro cerca de la ladera del rio en el que acamparon, tal vez estaba un poco más verde, el día lo diría. Thor abrazó a su hermano contento.

-¡Acá acampamos cuando niños, hermano!-Y lo levantó con dicha.

Thor notó lo delgado y estilizado del cuerpo del azabache. Era igual de delicado que cuando niños, lo único que tenia distinto era la altura y algunas facciones que de cuando en vez miraba de reojo, entonces noto que de nuevo lo estaba mirando de otra forma y prefirió bajarlo, ahí vio que su hermano menor tenía un ligero rubor que le cubría las mejillas…¿o fue la poca luz que hizo que viera eso? Prefirió pensar eso.

Cuando Loki tocó el pasto, intento mostrarse indulgente, como si nada hubiera pasado _(llámenlo orgullo, no podemos negar que a Loki le da vergüenza saber que es más débil y quizá que otras cosas) _se quitó el bolso de los hombros y lo dejó descansar en el suelo, la caminata había sido larga y de horas, estaba fatigado. Sacó unas mantas que traía en su interior y las estiro en el pasto para luego echarse como cayera, de pronto se sintió relajado y cansado, bostezó mientras Thor dejaba su propio bolso a un lado y se recostaba al costado de su hermano. Puso sus manos en la nuca, Loki dormitaba.

-Loki…-Dijo el mayor, mirando al cielo, como ido. Loki tardó en procesar la voz de su hermano.

-…dime, hermano- decía casi adormilado, se sentía bien. Estaba con su hermano a solas, sin Odín, sin ver los mejores tratos que su hermano mayor recibía de él, estaba libre… y no le costaría aguantar la reprimenda que les daría su padre al volver al igual que hace años atrás, que envió a Thor a las caballerizas por seguirle el juego al hermano menor, él como el mayor tenía que dar el ejemplo.

Thor se puso de lado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha, mirando al ojiverde que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias por acompañarme, siempre lo haces… aunque luego nos regañen- Loki seguía dormitando, Thor lo miraba hipnotizado, no había notado lo deseable que se había puesto su hermano, su pálida piel, su….un momento ¿Deseable?, negó con la cabeza tal cual como lo había hecho entre las estatuas, cuando le miraba las caderas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar algo _muy_ rápido.

Loki respondió entre bostezo –Tu sabes que te seguiría lejos, hermano - no procesaba bien lo que decía, tenía sueño, era como si su inconsciencia hablara sincera –eres importante para mí.

Y no mentía, Thor había defendido en muchas ocasiones a azabache de los demás niños por ser más pequeño y delgado _'como una niña'_, le quitaba las lágrimas, le decía que su padre los quería de la misma manera, le dejaba entrar a su cama cuando tenía miedo en las noches de lluvia y tormenta. A pesar de la barrera de Odín, Loki quería mucho a su hermano, obviamente, jamás lo diría libremente como su hermano mayor, no tenía esa habilidad de demostrar sus sentimientos a diestra y siniestra. Pero a veces, lo miraba demás, le palpitaba fuerte el corazón cuando lo veía entrenar, cuando conversaban caminando a la biblioteca para que Loki leyera, cuando lo miraba vestido de gala, Loki no lo quería, lo amaba como hermano… o tal vez no necesariamente como hermano ¿Tan pequeña era esa barrera?.

Thor no había hablado desde que su hermano le respondió, se sentía pleno con la respuesta, se quedó callado un largo rato, viendo fijamente a su hermano, reviviendo el pasado ido, quería a su hermano ¿era eso, por ello lo miraba diferente? ¿Por esa razón lo invito sin vacilar a su huida? ¿Por ello se sintió extraño al verlo hablar con otro hombre, aunque fuera el portero?

-Loki…-Volvió a llamar a su hermano, luego preguntó- "¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?"

-Thor…-Respondió Loki, casi dormido. Thor sonrió levemente.

-Dime, hermano…-Dijo entusiasmado.

-Duérmete… mañana hablaremos- Y el azabache se volteó y se durmió.

Thor se rió abiertamente y volvió a la primera posición, mirando al cielo, hasta que por fin se quedó dormido. En estos días no serían ni un 'tú' y ni un 'yo', estaría seguro de que sería un 'nosotros', de hecho, más pronto de lo que esperaba.


	3. Primeros días Nos descubren y1ªparte

_**Capitulo dividido en 2 partes. **_

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, los nombres y virtudes (del rayo y engaño) son propiedades de la mitología nórdica y sus respectivas apariencias y vidas de…Marvel, para hacerlo más corto n-n!_**

_Castillo de Odín_

La joven se arreglaba el cabello pelirrojo mientras caminaba rauda por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del menor de los Odinson para su quehacer diario: Despertarlo, prepararle su ropa y el baño para que el príncipe estuviera listo para el desayuno. El sol estaba apenas asomándose e iluminando Asgard, pero el movimiento en el castillo había comenzado como siempre antes que se asomara el astro rey. La muchacha golpeo un par de veces la dorada puerta de la habitación pero nadie contestaba, suspiro para luego volver a golpear un par de veces más ¿Por qué el príncipe Loki siempre le hacía lo mismo? Y como siempre entro sin más.

Y como siempre lo encontró durmiendo. Volvió a suspirar esta vez con desgano, le aburría despertar al ojiverde porque como venganza era el blanco de sus travesuras. Como sea se acercó a la cama del muchacho y le vio dormir, _"Mejor le despierto rápido y me pongo en marcha" _y le quitó las mantas que lo cubrían de un tirón. Loki no despertó.

-Señor Loki, levántese… en dos minutos está listo su baño – y sin más camino hasta el baño para prepararlo y luego buscar la ropa que utilizaría hoy. Loki no despertaba.

Pasaron los dos minutos prometidos y se devolvió a la habitación con unas toallas, parpadeo un par de veces para ver que el menor de los hermanos no había despertado. Se acercó a la cama y dejo las toallas en los pies, se arrimó hasta el pelinegro y le toco el hombro. El joven comenzó a iluminarse y luego desapareció. La joven dio un grito de espanto a la vez que otra joven abría la puerta estrepitosamente y entraba corriendo mientras gritaba

-¡EL JOVEN THOR DESAPARECIO ANTE MIS OJOS, MAERTHIX!- Los ojos castaños casi se salían de sus orbitas por el susto.

-El joven Loki también desapareció, Ann…-Dijo ya más tranquila Maerthix, la asistente de Loki-…igual que esos bichos de hace unos años.

-Hay que decirle al Señor Odín…-Ann estaba casi vuelta loca, jamás había visto algo similar ya que era nueva en el castillo.

-Sí, pero primero hay que revisar si falta algo…-

Ambas revisaron y en efecto faltaban cosas, luego le avisaron a Odín que pidió buscar en todo el castillo mientras que Frigga miraba curiosa y algo divertida la situación.

_**Entre los bosques de Asgard**_

El sol resplandecía iluminando todo Asgard, los animales del reino despertaban y las aves cantaban fuertemente. Un cambio repentino en su cuerpo despertó a Loki.

-Nos descubrieron…- Dijo en un susurro y recién ahí abrió sus verdes ojos lentamente, se estiro cual gato recién despertando para notar un poco de peso extra en su cintura, la tocó y lo que encontró la mano de su hermano mayor abrazando su cintura, se sentó y miró como el rubio dormía, sonrió tiernamente ( Thor estaba dormido y estaban en medio del bosque ¿necesitaba no mostrar sus sentimientos a "solas"?, yo creo que sí jaja) y le acaricio el cabello, Thor dormía como un lirón quizá hasta en el quinto sueño estaba, el menor de los hermanos se levantó separando la mano del mayor, quería un baño y el río sería un lugar extraordinario para relajarse, pero primero comería un poco de pan que saco de la gran cocina del castillo y guardo en su bolso junto a otros comestibles que durarían unos días, estaba seguro que Thor ni se había acordado del hecho de que comían.

Después de comer disfrutando el paisaje se dirigió al río y se quitó la ropa, el sol ilumino su blanca piel y la brisa se sentía en toda su piel recorriéndolo por completo, le gustó como se sentía. Pronto sintió como la brisa cambiaba, tenía forma y tacto, tenía la textura varonil de Thor, cerró los ojos, sentía el abrazo, el roce de piel, el aroma y comenzó a sentirse un poco excitado y cayó en la cuenta de la idiotez que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dejó caer en la fría agua como castigo, aunque nunca supo porqué el frío le afectaba nada, se tiro de todas formas. El agua le cubría hasta la cabeza, los hermanos no tenían, no debían cargar ese tipo de pensamientos ni menos se excitaban con pensar que los tocan o quizá que cosa. Saco la cabeza de debajo del agua por aire, ahora se sentía cómodo en la cuna del agua, tenía la cabeza fría para pensar, se dedicó a nadar.

Mientras Loki disfrutaba del río Thor despertó desperezándose y notó que no estaba el ojiverde a su lado, se sentó rápidamente en las mantas del suelo y se asustó al no verlo en derredor. Se levantó y sin pensarlo comenzó a buscarlo, entre algunos arbustos cercanos hasta la idiotez de buscarlo debajo de las mantas, miro por fin el suelo y vio que el pasto se hundía en una dirección, si no mal recordaba ese era la dirección al rio ¿o no?, de todos modos fuere o no se encaminó en la dirección en que las huellas iban, hasta que llego a un claro. Se le comprimió el diafragma con la luz del sol en los azules, hasta que sus ojos pudieron ver con claridad vio al rio, Loki estaba nadando tranquilamente ¿o no era Loki?, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto si quiera el torso desnudo de su hermano, se bañaron juntos en muchas ocasiones cuando niños…cuando más niños, antes de que empezase a verlo de otra forma, antes de verlo como un león hambriento cazando a un pequeño venado…un venado blanco.

Loki le daba la espalda a Thor, se hundía y luego salía así un par de veces, aún tenía la piel muy blanca. Luego de un rato de contemplar a su hermano casi soltando babas Thor sonrió y se quitó la negra ropa que había usado la noche anterior, la lanzó lejos y se preparó para el ataque… cuando estuvo listo dando un salto gritó.

-¡AL ATAQUE!-Se lanzó como bomba y salpico agua para todos lados.

Loki se asustó al escuchar el grito, espero en el agua a que su hermano se asomara pero ni rastros ¿había sido su hermano?, luego sintió que le atrapaban el pie. Acto seguido se hundió. Debajo del agua aleteaba como gallina sin cabeza, hasta que abrió los ojos y noto a un Thor con cara divertida viendo el espectáculo que estaba dando su hermano debajo del agua, pero es que si te jalan de un pie bajo el agua hasta Hércules (no, no tiene mucho que ver aquí, pero me causó gracia el compararlo) se hubiera asustado y desesperado. Cuando por fin salió del agua dio una bocanada desesperada por aire, luego salió Thor repitiendo la acción del menor, para luego carcajearse al ver la mirada molesta de su hermano, la rabieta diaria había sido un éxito. Loki le salpicó agua con las manos, con cara de niño con maña, no le gustó la bromita.

-Lo vuelves a hacer y te parto la cara, cómo no sé, pero de que te la parto te la parto…-Parecía a punto de armar berrinche, de hecho parecían algunas lágrimas querer asomarse.

-Ya… no te enojes –Flotaba entretenido en el agua-No lo vuelvo a hacer otra vez – Y nado con dirección a la orilla. Loki lo siguió hundiéndose primero en el agua un par de veces para borrar el susto.

_**Castillo de Odín**_

Un guardia de la escolta de los hermanos entro hasta el salón donde estaba sentado en su trono Odín, siempre junto a su amada esposa. El guardia vestido de gris para reconocerse como escolta, se inclinó como saludo, un poco preocupado.

-Señor, no podemos encontrar a sus hijos, los hemos buscado por todo el castillo y el reino, sus caballos están acá y sólo faltan unas prendas de sus cuartos –Decía con seguridad y rapidez.

Odín puso su cara pensante, quizá otra vez huyeron como lo hiciesen hace algunos años ya. Quedo pensativo rascándose la barba, Frigga le puso su mano en el brazo de su esposo con una sonrisa, Odín entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir su esposa.

-Está bien, le daremos unos días de esparcimiento… a ver si les sirve de algo. –Frigga le agradeció a su esposo esa decisión.

-Sabes que ellos se tienen mucho cariño aunque no lo demuestren, pelearon bien por Asgard, son jóvenes y les exiges demasiado –Dijo condescendiente la mujer, tocando uno de los hombros de su marido- Déjalos, ya les regañarás cuando vuelvan, por ahora… déjalos fluir y ver qué es de ellos y qué aprenden –Sonrió levemente- Tal vez ya se lleven mejor en casa, en vez de seguir su carrera por a quien amas más.

Odín miro a su esposa extrañado, se acomodó en su trono.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Frigga?-interrogó a su esposa, la que respondió sin más.

-No importa, déjalos ser por ahora…- La esposa se alejó con paso tranquilo para dedicarse a sus actividades diarias.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta desapareció junto con Frigga, el tema se dejó por cerrado.

_**Entre los bosques de Asgard**_

Estaban sentados entre los árboles comiendo unas frutas que había traído Thor _–para sorpresa de su hermano menor- _mientras recordaban como era el lugar que habían recorrido en su infancia y qué cosas habían cambiados y en efecto, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

-Uhm… Loki ¿Te acuerdas de cuando comenzaste tus prácticas de magia?-Thor terminaba su fruta.

Loki carcajeó un momento para añadir –Pobre maestro, terminó calvo por incendiarle el cabello- Y Thor al recordar cómo gritaba el viejo y corría por los pasillos gritando que le lancen agua comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-ahhhhh…si, no sé a cuántos maestros terminaste volviéndolos locos –El rubio tiró la cascara lejos y Loki puso cara de supuesta molestia.

-¡oye!, no fueron tantos…-Pensó, contando cuantos habían sido -Digo…Ocho no son demasiados-Ya no sonaba muy convencido.

-¡En un año!-Entonces explotó en carcajadas, tirándose de espaldas y apretándose el estómago.

Loki se enfadó por las burlas de su hermano, cualquiera que comienza a utilizar magia tendría algunos errores, su hermano no paraba de reír, entonces le salto encima para golpearle lo más fuerte que pudiera. Loki le daba en el torso y Thor no paraba de reír.

-¡Ya deja de reírte que no es gracioso!-Thor le abrazo fuerte para que le dejara de golpear siendo que le hacía más cosquillas que dolor y se estaba comenzando a ahogar. Loki no paraba, ahora le golpeaba las costillas con más dificultad, pero no pararía hasta que el ultraje sea castigado.

-Lo…Loki…jajaja… no puedooooo… respiraJAJA!- Las carcajadas inundaban el bosque- De….detennnnte JAJAJajajaa JAJA!.

Loki paro de golpear al darse cuenta que a su hermano solo le daba cosquillas, entonces cambio rápidamente de estrategia y con sus delgados dedos comenzó a darle cosquillas.

-No te gusto fastidiar- Dijo Loki entre dientes.

Las carcajadas de Thor comenzaron a transformarse en desesperación, como su hermano estaba arriba no tenía muchas opciones, Loki comenzaba a cansarse de hacer cosquillas y el mayor estaba a punto de llorar entre risotada y risotada. Entonces se le iluminó la mente. Volteó y aplasto a su hermano, que dejo de hacer cosquillas al verse en desventaja.

-Ya jeje… ya no tiene tanta gracia ¿Verdad?- Thor estaba agitado por tanto reír, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa socarrona.

-No, no la tiene… -Dijo Loki aplastado por su hermano, sintiendo como su pecho respiraba agitado. Se concentró en mirarlo a los ojos y no a los labios como había pasado como un rayo por su mente-…tenía… tenía más gracia cuando el que estaba abajo eras tú -Levanto una ceja, con aires de superioridad.

Thor tampoco quitaba sus ojos del menor, a pesar de sus comentarios sintió unas horribles ganas de besarlo, que tenía que hacerlo, que su misión en la vida era recorrer los labios del azabache, masajear con los dedos esas pálidas mejillas, quizá probar que tan carnosos eran sus labios con una mordida.

Como Thor no decía nada Loki tampoco, de pronto se encontraron recorriéndose con la mirada ¿Qué les pasaba a ambos? ¿Por qué de pronto sus corazones latían tan fuerte que podían sentirlo en el cuerpo del otro? ¿Por qué de pronto el mar se mezclaba con la hierba?

Un brazo se acomodó a un costado de la cara de Loki para mejor apoyo y la otra mano comenzó a acariciar una mejilla del ojiverde, ¿Qué pasaba? Loki no se movía pero se veía nervioso a Thor le pareció bien, él también lo estaba pero ya no podía parar. No quería parar.

Cuando Loki estaba a punto de decir algo como quien no quiere la cosa y abrió la boca Thor casi de devora los labios. Loki cerró los ojos fuertemente, más no se negó a la intromisión de la lengua del mayor abriendo la boca, recibiendo con gusto la humedad del intromisor, reciprocando los movimientos que el rubio realizaba. Thor bajo la mano que había utilizado para acariciar la mejilla del piel nívea para inmiscuirse por su cintura y levantarle levemente para juntarlo a su cuerpo formando un solo latido.

En casa los habían descubierto en su huída, ellos se estaban descubriendo como personas, como amantes, descubriendo el despertar de la carne al llamado del amor.

**Zuki:**

**Espero les haya gustado, sinceramente espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, pues como no recibí comentario alguno no tuve idea. Pero bueno "The Show must go on", en 5 días más es probable que suba el próximo capítulo aunque en mi país sea la semana de 3 días, me será muy cargada para mis alumnos (hago clases particulares también) ya que comienzan sus exámenes y yo doblo mis horas laborales.**

**Saludos, nos leemos! **

**Próximo capítulo: Primeros días. Nos descubren y nos descubrimos[2ªParte]**


	4. Primeros dias Nos descubren y1parte

**Saludos a GrayGay**

**Tu review le hace bien al show.**

**Publiqué antes de lo previsto.**

**Tuve un accidente, atropello… así que ando de salada por la vida, no se procupen, no moriré hasta después de terminar "Vartari" completo. **

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, los nombres y virtudes (del rayo y engaño) son propiedades de la mitología nórdica y sus respectivas apariencias y vidas de…Marvel, para hacerlo más corto n-n! **_

**Primeros días. Nos descubren y nos descubrimos **

Loki estaba en el onceavo cielo, si eso no existía Loki lo había inaugurado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón saltaba en mortales extendidos directo a un abismo prohibido en el cual se guiaba solito. Sus brazos habían rodeado la espalda de Thor para sostenerse en el viaje, le costaba respirar entre beso y beso pero no quería separarse de él, si lo hiciera en ese momento sentiría que su cuerpo se azotaría en el suelo y no quedaría más de él.

Thor se devoraba a su venado como si no hubiera un mañana, como si su vida dependiese del elixir que manaba de la boca de su hermano menor. Jamás pensó en que realmente estaría besando a su hermano, siempre lo vio como algo lejano porque era su hermano, el pequeño, el que tenía que proteger no besar ni siquiera follarse, una voz de alarma desde el subconsciente atontado por el aroma del azabache le grito ¡Detente, por todos los ancestros, antes de que sea tarde!, pero Thor no le escuchó, su cuerpo se hizo el sordo y su mente se hizo el loco.

Los besos pasaron lentamente a las caricias, el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a frotarse lenta y sensualmente buscando saciar el acariciar toda la piel…absolutamente toda la piel. El menor de los Odinson subió las manos hasta el cabello del rubio y le jaló separando los labios un momento cuando los pulmones rogaban aire. A Thor ese jalón le volvió casi loco y al separase comenzó a atacar el cuello de Loki con hambre, el menor le dejó espacio mientras suspiraba mareado y confundido con todo lo rápido que estaba avanzando todo. El mar lo estaba tragando completo y él no podía y no quería nadar hacia la superficie, hundirse un momento no puede costarte a vida ¿O sí?

El bosque se dedicaba a ocultar el amor de estos dos hermanos de la realidad de las normas y leyes de Asgard, que prohibía el incesto, norma que los hermanos estaban rompiendo olímpicamente. La luz del claro se centraba justo en ellos como si de una obra de teatro se tratase y nosotros los lectores estuviéramos en la primera fila, aplaudiendo la hazaña de los hermanos de pie, gritando el apoyo con insistencia. Las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, el calor corporal los estaba ahogando, sus miembros excitados dolían un poco y en ese momento decidieron casi como una conexión mental separarse unos segundos para sentarse y mirarse unos segundos. Se desnudaban inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-El menor de los hermanos soltó la pregunta por fin, mientras veía como su hermano se desnudaba y notando que sus propias manos hacían lo mismo con las suyas.

Thor se detuvo a pensar un momento y se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía razón al preguntar el porqué de lo que estaba pasando, la idea había sido huir para alejarse y distraerse de Asgard, pero muy en el fondo Thor sabía que su intención fue saber realmente si los sentimientos que tenía él para con Loki serían correspondidos de la mejor forma o sería mandado a volar lejos con el odio profundo de su hermano. Hubo un silencio incómodo y ambos se habían detenido de la idea de quitarse la ropa. El mayor de los Odinson se puso una mano en la cara para pensar claramente, Loki mantenía un silencio respetuoso pero su rostro esteraba expectante la respuesta de su hermano.

La mente y cuerpo de Thor se pusieron por fin de acuerdo para lo que seguiría. Se descubrió la cara con tranquilidad dando un fuerte suspiro, como ahuyentando el miedo a la respuesta.

-Ven, Loki… acércate- su voz sonaba tranquila y aunque Loki se mantenía nervioso y algo asustado, al ver el rostro sincero de su hermano se acercó dando dos saltitos con su trasero hasta donde estaba el mayor.

Thor tomo su mano y le miro sincero.

-Loki…-Se aclaró la garganta- te tengo que decir la verdad…-sus ojos reflejaban toda la sinceridad que su corazón tenía –te pedí a ti que me acompañaras sí, como te lo dije, porque eres importante para mi…más de lo que piensas –Loki lo miraba en silencio, con cara desconcertada.

Thor continuó

-…Yo quería que vinieras conmigo para reflexionar todo lo que sucedía con nosotros…-negó rápido con la cabeza y corrigió- conmigo, mejor dicho.

Loki se lo estaba comiendo la curiosidad, él no era una persona paciente.

-Al grano…-Dijo por fin cuando vio enredado y confundido a su hermano, que se estaba yendo por las ramas.

Thor lo miro fijo, la boca la tenía seca y en su estómago volaban dragones escupiendo fuego. Trago aire de nuevo y soltó otro último suspiro.

-Loki, yo… -Los ojos agua se estancaron en los pasto de su hermano-…yo te amo

Lo dijo por fin y Loki abrió los ojos como platos, desconcertado aún más de lo que ya, sintió como la sangre se volvía fría y le recorría el cuerpo, el corazón latía rápido y sin ritmo, desvió la mirada y pronto toda esa sangre fría se calentó horrorosamente casi a punto de ebullición y toda ella se concentró en sus mejillas que, como su cuerpo era tan blanco parecían tomates de primera. Thor sentía que ya no podía aguantar lo que sentía, si ya le había dicho que amaba a su hermano, no iba a detenerse ahora.

-Es que me tienes loco…-continuó el rubio, su hermano lo volvió a mirar para saber que más había escondido su hermano mayor –Tus ojos, tu boca… como caminas, como me mirabas cuando entrenaba…

Loki se asustó ¿Lo había visto todo este tiempo? ¿Cuándo, cómo, dónde?, pero si había sido muy cuidadoso con ello, sólo atinó a mojarse los labios porque los tenía muy secos. Su hermano continuaba.

-…tu inteligencia, tu piel, todo eso lo amo –No soltaba en ningún momento la mano de su hermano, con la mano libre se revolvió sus cabellos rubios, jamás pensó en declararse tan pronto, ni dos días lejos de casa y suelta la lengua como las empleadas del castillo.

De pronto se sintió estúpido, su hermano no había soltado palabra en todo este rato, por un momento pensó que lo molestaría o se alejaría de él para no volver a verlo, por ello apretó más la mano de Loki como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Loki bajo la cabeza, estaba mareado, asustado, conmovido y libre, sólo faltaba que él le gritara a su hermano que sí, que también lo amaba, que se había tocado muchas veces pensando en que era Thor quien lo tocaba, le miraba y le decía que lo amaba, que había sentido el viento del bosque en su cuerpo desnudo como si Thor le hubiera tocado. Pero el azabache no decía nada, estaba callado, mirando el pasto, sintiendo el viento en su cuerpo semidesnudo y rompió el asfixiante silencio.

-Yo jamás hubiera respondido al beso si no te amara, idiota- dijo casi inaudible, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Thor le escuchara.

El rubio le miro con una sonrisa involuntaria, se sentía feliz, en todo ese tiempo de silencio no había respirado, sin pensarlo dos veces jalo la mano que había afirmado con tanta firmeza para abrazarle por la cintura y apoyar la otra mano en su nuca. Loki apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de su hermano mayor, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Loki rompió el abrazo, junto sus narices y se dio el lujo de sonreír limpio y sincero. Thor correspondió de la misma manera que su hermano, ambos eran libres, sus pechos no pesaban.

-Thor… repítelo-Pidió su hermano, susurrante.

-Te amo…-Thor sonrió ampliamente.

Y esta vez Loki tomo la iniciativa, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su hermano para besarle los labios como la primera vez, algunos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre su frente, Thor separó el beso para bajar con sus labios haciendo camino por el cuello del ojiverde quien comenzaba a quitarle la ropa que hace un rato atrás estaban quitándose para dar paso a la confirmación del amor profesado. Thor dejó que su hermano le quitara la parte superior de la ropa para lanzarla lejos, agito un poco la cabeza para arreglarse el cabello, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa al pelinegro con necesidad. Y es que lo que habían dejado pendiente daba mucho para su imaginación y por fin cumpliría el deseo y sueño que muchas noches le había acompañado.

El pecho del menor era blanco nieve, apetecible y aterciopelado, con la yema de sus dedos transitó las curvas de los abdominales con deseo, para Loki los dedos de Thor se sentían bien y para hacérselo saber soltaba leves gemidos. Las manos recorrían curiosas la piel del opuesto, casi apuradas por darle placer al contrario y recibir el mismo placer de vuelta. Thor comenzaba a sentir que los pantalones le apretaban demasiado el pene y entre besos pidió:

-Quítate la ropa, ya no aguanto- sus ojos le mostraban a Loki lo urgido que estaba por quitarse la ropa.

Loki se levanto rápido y Thor con la urgencia que su cuerpo pedía se quito los pantalones y aprovecho que su hermano estaba de pie para jalar hacia abajo viendo en primera fila el miembro erecto de su hermano.

-Entonces no soy el único que se muere de ganas…-sonrió con picardía y Loki se sonrojo hasta las orejas, con vergüenza y un poco de molestia.

-…Pero tú vas en primer lugar- volvió a quedar encima del mayor.

Las grandes manos del rubio recorrían con muchas ganas el cuerpo de su hermano que sin querer comenzó a mover sus nalgas entre el pene del mayor, ambos con esas fricciones gemían cada vez más fuertes y roncos. Thor tomo el miembro de Loki con fuerza para comenzar a masturbarle. Las nalgas de Loki estaban húmedas por el liquido seminal que soltaba el miembro de Thor lo que hacía que las caricias que ellas le daban al pene fueran más rápidas y constantes.

-ahhh…..Loki, déjame…uhhhmmm…preparar….prepararte-tragaba saliva con dificultad, la mano libre que no masturbaba a Loki subió hasta la boca del menor –lámelo, te ayudará.

De qué iba ayudar no tenía ni la menor idea, pero el hecho de ver a su hermano lamiendo su dedo era una idea tentadora. Loki con su calentura comenzó a lamerle el dedo, chupaba y succionaba como un crio en el pecho de su madre. Para Thor era exquisito, si su imaginación lo había encontrado sexy la vista lo mejoraba, de pronto imagino que le estaba dando sexo oral y casi se volvió loco, gimió ronco y dejo escapar un suspiro casi ahogado. Loki daba pequeños gemiditos que le daban a entender que no lo estaba pasando mal. ¿Cómo poder entregar el amor más puro y de la manera más leal posible, en donde los sentimientos y la piel puedan fundirse en un acto que los transforme en un solo ser, quizá con un poder inimaginable? Para ambos hermanos fue el entregar sus cuerpos al otro, no había otra opción, no encontraban en sus mentes adolescentes un atisbo de que esa no era la forma.

El rubio quito el dedo de la boca del menor cuando la saliva de él estaba bajando por su antebrazo. El dedo se coló juguetón por entre las nalgas para acariciar el orificio del futuro placer. Loki sintió una pequeña incomodidad en su entrada para luego sentir un tirón seco del índice de Thor ya que en el interior del azabache no estaba totalmente dilatado, el tirón hizo soltar un gemido de dolor y Thor comenzó a mover el dedo despacio, de arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo repetidas veces. Cuando ambos comenzaron a tener un ritmo único al comenzar a acostumbrarse. Loki sentía que las mejillas le explotarían por el exceso de sangre ahí y en su pene. El rubio se dedicaba con entusiasmo a masturbar al menor y mover el dedo en el interior de la entrada, Loki subió las manos hasta los hombros de Thor y apretó con fuerza cuando el rubio quito el dedo, para poner la punta del pene en su esfínter.

-Listo…-dice Thor, con una sonrisa culpable pero deseosa.

-…No, no sé-Un nervioso y sonrojado Loki estaba asustado, excitado y expectante… le dolería, no le cabía duda, pero le amaba y quería entregarse en este cálido momento a solas, donde los únicos que reinaban eran sus cuerpos desnudos. Thor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-…Hermanito…-niega con la cabeza que ya no pensaba con claridad ya que estaba llena de deseo, sonriente termina la frase –No era una pregunta.

Lo toma por las caderas mientras Loki estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, penetrando lentamente. Thor gimiendo de placer y Loki gimiendo de dolor, placer, miedo y excitación. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Loki se mantuvo quieto, para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión de un no poco considerable pene, le acaricio el rostro sintiéndose algo culpable, pero rayos…como le gustaba estar ahí dentro. Sin querer corrían unas lágrimas traicioneras por las mejillas del menor, le dolía, pero no tanto… el haber sido desvirgado analmente no era cosa de todos los días, pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto, sentía que Thor era el indicado.

-¿Duele?- pregunto por fin Thor susurrando.

-N…no como…esperaba –Loki le miro sincero.

-¿Puedo moverme?

-uhm…sí – y abrazó a su hermano por el cuello.

Y Thor se puso en acción.

Enganchó las piernas de Loki en sus brazos para separar las piernas y así no fuese más dolorosa la penetración. Comenzó a moverse lentamente. Loki gemía. Thor gemía. Suspiros. Sudor y piel se mezclaban en un tónico único e inimitable. Thor hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y a Loki se le pegaban algunos cabellos en la frente, tenia calor, su cuerpo iba a explotar, su corazón se paralizaría y eso sería todo lo que quedaría de él…pero esperen, el dolor y ardor estaba desapareciendo ¿Qué pasaba?, sus caderas se movían solas al compás de su hermano, ¿estaban yendo más rápido?, que importaba ya, se sentía exquisito, una sensación nueva que sin duda querría probar otra vez.

Thor estaba en la gloria, sentía aplausos por todos lados, como si cientos de mujeres aplaudieran su hazaña, la valentía de pasarse por el arco del triunfo las leyes de Asgard…por el amor. Loki ya no gemía de dolor, de eso estaba seguro, su entrada le dejaba moverse libremente y el miembro de Loki estaba a punto de estallar… asique le dio más motivos para correrse, por orgullo él no sería el primero.

-Te amo….Loki, ahhhh…te amo-Le susurraba al oído para luego lamer el lóbulo de la oreja, Loki tenía los ojos en blanco.

-yo…ta…también Thor, ahhmm… tanto…-cerro fuertemente los ojos, cuando Thor hablaba el placer se multiplicaba, se sentía un calor horrible en las piernas, en las caderas y una presión en el pecho, la cabeza miraba hacia el cielo como en una plegaria dando las gracias por favor concedido.

Thor jugueteaba con el sexo del menor, que bien y estrecho se sentía, que dulce era lamer la piel aterciopelada, que sexy se veía bañado en sudor, que dulce y pequeño se veía sonrojado, que adulto se veía gritando de pasión.

El deseado clímax llego por fin, Loki exploto en la mano de Thor, apretando el esfínter y piernas, gritando el nombre de su hermano mayor, derritiéndose en la mano de él, manchando ambos torsos. Thor se vino un poco después, la imagen de la inmaculada eyaculación había sido extasiante y suficientemente buena como para hacerle venir. Lo lleno completamente mientras le abrazaba, Loki sintió el liquido caliente en su interior…se habían unido.

Respiraban agitados, cuando el corazón de ambos se calmo Thor se salió de Loki. Lo recostó a su lado, Loki no decía palabra, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que había tenido relaciones, por primera vez, como pasivo y con su hermano, su orgullo estaba levemente herido y no lo podía evitar, pero algo en su pecho le hizo estar y sentirse libre, que el momento era lo que le importaba… que había descubierto el secreto que ambos compartían con el otro, que se había descubierto como persona, que amaba a ese hombre al que ahora no le hablaba por vergüenza.

Thor también se mantuvo callado, ahora que la sangre se le había devuelto al cerebro estaba mejor plantado, se había acostado con su hermano, el ser que amaba en medio del bosque… no era tan malo como se pintaba ¿o sí?, negó con la cabeza, lo amaba y eso bastaba. Se tumbo a su lado y le abrazó por la cintura. Estaba algo cansado por el ejercicio.

-…te amo, no lo olvides- las palabras de Thor le perforaron el corazón a Loki.

-…-

No dijo nada, se dedico a sentir el calor de su hermano, en silencio mientras escuchaba como la respiración del rubio se acompasaba, seguro que dormía. Pensó que debía hacer lo mismo también y cerró los ojos. Ambos hermanos, se habían descubierto y habían creado un pacto silencioso con el acto amoroso… si iban a romper una regla de Asgard, la romperían con todo, juntos… en silencio, sin que nadie sepa.

Loki por fin se durmió. Había sido una larga jornada.

**Zuki:**

**Publicaré como mencione cada 5 días, así que correrá desde el sábado el día 1, ya que tenía que publicar mañana viernes. Además desde el Lunes mi trabajo se duplica por temporada navideña (no, no solo soy profesora particular…hay que parar la olla con algo xD no vivo de aire) No me odien, es culpa del capitalismo. **

**Nos leemos!**

**Próximo capítulo! : Los demás días, volvemos a casa, cuidado.**


End file.
